


Продюсеры

by Ainana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Memes, Texting, how much sarcasm is too much sarcasm?, text
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainana/pseuds/Ainana
Summary: Всерьез назвать их начальством язык не поворачивается — этот дуэт скорее напоминает парочку друзей из ситкома. Один слишком похож на летающего кота из древнего мема, а другого очень хочется поздравить с тем, что он одет, как черт. А черти, как известно, расческами не пользуются.Трудовыебудни АУ, где Куроо продюсер, Яку режиссер, у Бокуто свой видеоблог про спорт, а Кенма делает стримы и летсплеи. В самый неподходящий момент их оператор ломает руку, и Куроо с Яку вынуждены искать ему замену.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A hundred bad days make a hundred good stories (100 bad days — AJR)

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к одному старому фильму про двух братанов, которые по приколу и ради денег решили прикинуться продюсерами, а потом их затянуло. ОЧЕНЬ СОВЕТУЮ. 
> 
> Если предпочитаете фикбук, то почитать можно тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10521756
> 
> Приятного чтения <3

— Яку, — зовёт Куроо. — Яку! Они все уронили.

— Блять, — ругается сквозь зубы Яку. — Мало нам незаконченного контент-плана было. Что ещё?

— Бокуто пишет, что оператор двигал софит в студии и сломал палец на рабочей руке, — Куроо вмиг становится серьёзным. — С лечением и страховкой Акааши разобрался, но ближайшие два месяца оператор не сможет работать нормально.

— Ищем замену. — Яку устало зарывается рукой в волосы. — Без вариантов. Если с Кенмой еще можно самим справиться, то у Бокуто картинка динамичная, без хорошей съемки со стедикамом не обойтись.

— Ну да, — усмехается Куроо и открывает дверь кофейни, пропуская Яку вперед.

— А если искать оператора одному, то проще и со вторым работу сразу спихнуть.

— Куроо заходит следом и бросает пальто на кресло за столиком у окна. — Тебе как обычно?

— Двойной.

— О, да у кого-то тяжелый день!

— Завянь и принеси мне кофе.

— Как скажешь, мам!

— Не мамкай мне тут.

Пока Куроо ходит за кофе, Яку устраивается в кресле напротив. Вельветовая темно-зелёная обивка приятно щекочет пальцы, а широкая спинка приглушает звуки кофемашины, и Яку думает, что с радостью просидел бы в таком коконе до конца недели. Впрочем, дневной свет из окна в сочетании с декоративной кирпичной стеной и узорчатой плиткой на полу и деревянными столешницами наводит на мысль, что размеры кокона в общем-то можно увеличить до всей кофейни.

Яку копошится в рюкзаке, достаёт зарядку для телефона и привычным движением подключает ее к розетке под столом. Четыре с лишним года практики не прошли зря, и вилка заходит сразу. Он кладёт телефон на стол и откидывается обратно в кресле, не утруждая себя даже снять куртку. Куроо возвращается через несколько минут с двумя стаканами.

— Ваш неебически огромный до жути пряный масала кофе, — ставит он стакан перед Яку.

— Ну вот, с этим уже почти можно жить, — тянет тот, придвигаясь ближе к столу и вдыхая аромат.

— И, кстати, — Куроо с заговорщическим видом вытаскивает из заднего кармана упаковку с круглыми вафлями и торжественно кладет перед собой, — Ноя передаёт привет.

— Теперь точно можно жить, — Яку быстро достает одну и кладет на стакан, а вторую протягивает Куроо. — Будешь?

— Не, забирай.

— Как хочешь.

Яку вздыхает, уставившись в окно. Откусывает вафлю, запивая ее кофе. Снова вздыхает, переводит взгляд на Куроо и смотрит с упреком куда-то сквозь него.

— Да ладно тебе, и не такое проходили, — мягко улыбается Тецуро.

— Проходили, — крутит в руке надкусанную вафлю Яку. — Прям вот в этом кафе и проходили. Монтаж, экзамен у той горгульи и две пересдачи. Там справились и тут справимся, знаю, — он задумчиво водит пальцем по задней панели телефона. — Но сколько мороки будет — пиздец. Это же опять монтажера с новым оператором знакомить. Ждать, пока они сработаются, — Яку откидывается обратно в кресло, — и без тонны правок в первых выпусках не обойдется, — недовольно тянет он.

Куроо задумчиво отпивает от своего стакана, подпирает лицо рукой и хмурится в ожидании продолжения.

— Не смотри на меня так, ты с нашими прошлыми операторами не работал. И у тебя сливки на носу, — бурчит Яку откуда-то из глубины кресла.

— Где? — Куроо проводит пальцами по носу. — Ой. Передай салфетку?

Яку закатывает глаза, тянется к соседнему столику позади него и ставит перед ним целую салфетницу:

— Ваша неебически огромная куча салфеток.

— Но я не просил двойную порцию… — Куроо берет салфетку, вытирает нос и пальцы и поднимает глаза, встречаясь с недовольным лицом Яку. — Ладно-ладно, я тебя понял, у нас сириэс бизнес.

— Я думаю, нам надо найти сразу двоих.

Куроо снова становится совершенно серьёзным и только вопросительно поднимает брови.

— И оператора, и монтажера.

— А что Акааши?

— А что Акааши? — переспрашивает Яку и делает еще глоток.

— Ну, нельзя же просто так взять и уволить человека. Акааши хороший юрист, но в обход закона увольнять других не станет. Да и нехорошо это.

— Уволим с пособием.

— А дыру в бюджете закрывать рекламными интеграциями мне, — театрально взыхает Куроо.

— Тебе буквально платят за то, чтобы ты закрывал дыры в бюджете рекламными интеграциями, — не менее театрально вздыхает Яку.

— Хорошими интеграциями, — поправляет Куроо скорее из вредности, чем из необходимости и прячет улыбку в стакане.

— Я посмотрю, как ты будешь работать, если рекламу будет некуда интегрировать, — ехидно улыбается Яку.

— Я посмотрю, как ты будешь работать, если тебе платить будет нечем, — ехидно улыбается Куроо в ответ.

— Тему не переводи, — перебивает Яку.

— Написал всем нашим, пока молчат, — серьезно говорит Куроо, проверяя на всякий случай мессенджер ещё раз. Предложения?

— Съемки Бокуто послезавтра, а у Кенмы стрим в четверг. Так что фриланс. — Яку вздыхает. — Плохая идея, но пока это все. Если есть предложения получше, я слушаю, — добавляет он и доедает вафлю.

— Тебе буквально платят за…

— Даже не начинай.

— Ладно, ладно, — добродушно смеется Куроо. — Кроме шуток, я тоже не вижу других вариантов. Надо сказать Акааши, чтобы все проверил и обсудил с бухгалтером.

— Сделаешь? Я пока посмотрю, что там с операторами. И монтажерами.

— Ага.

Куроо набирает номер Акааши и коротко обрисовывает ситуацию. Они разговаривают несколько минут, за которые Куроо успевает сделать два круга до барной стойки и обратно, купить сэндвич и даже открыть.

— Ну? — отрывается от скроллинга объявлений Яку.

— Акааши все уладит. Ждет отмашки.

— Ты как будто человека убить задумал, а не уволить.

— Для тебя — что угодно, — подмигивает Куроо, делает глоток кофе и морщится. Остыл.

— И я тебя люблю, а теперь давай ближе к делу.

— Как найдем обоих, тех можно увольнять, — Куроо залпом допивает остывший кофе. — Это мое условие. Чтобы случайно не оказаться в еще большей жопе, — заканчивает он.

— Ну, знаешь ли… Какой бы ни была жопа… — Описывает глазами круг Яку.

— У нее всегда есть дырка. Но в такой дырке ты оказаться не хочешь, поверь.

Яку несколько секунд молчит, с сомнением глядя на наклейку с qr-кодом на столе.

— Ладно, ты прав, — наконец, подаёт голос он.

— Так где искать будем?

— Я уже, — салютует телефоном Яку.

— Варианты?

— Ничего приличного, — вздыхает Яку и тоже допивает свой кофе.

— А из неприличного? — играет бровями Куроо.

— Завянь.

— Извини? Не для тебя моя роза цвела!

— И спасибо ей за это.

— Фу, как грубо.

Яку быстро тыкает несколько раз в экран телефона и показывает Куроо варианты, кого можно нанять. Минут десять они листают биржи фрилансеров и сайты с портфолио, переговариваясь и иногда с выражением читая в пол голоса особо странные строчки в резюме. Оба увлекаются, и чуть не подскакивают, когда на плечо каждого приземляется по руке.

— Яку! Куроо! Давно не виделись!

— Ага, целых пятнадцать назад, когда я покупал сэндвич. Я даже скучать начал, — усмехается Куроо.

— Ноя! Спасибо, — Яку машет фантиком от вафель. — И привет.

— Ерунда, — улыбается Нишиноя. — Ты бы свое лицо видел, когда пришел. Во-о-от такое! Жуть. — Он старательно нахмурился, помогая руками, а потом спрашивает уже серьезно. — Яку. Что-то случилось?

Яку тяжело вздыхает, разминая рукой лоб и виски, обреченно смотрит на телефон, будто там может каким-то чудом всплыть уведомление типа «поздравляем, вы получили безвозмездное благословение сатаны в качестве демо-версии продажи души дьяволу, все ваши проблемы решены, кстати вот вам команда из двух человек, которые прекрасно работают вместе».

— Наш оператор сломал палец, — недовольно выдыхает Яку, с упреком глядя на телефон.

— Оу.

— На рабочей руке, — добавляет Куроо, выпучив глаза для пущего эффекта.

— А вот это уже совсем неприятно, — хмурится Нишиноя.

— А я о чем.

— Нашли замену?

— Есть пара вариантов. Но надо решить все до завтра.

Нишиноя не глядя берет соседний стул и придвигает его спинкой к торцу столика, где сидят Куроо с Яку. Он садится задом наперёд, облокотившись на спинку, и довольно улыбается, выжидающе смотря то на одного, то на другого.

— Ноя, если у тебя есть, что сказать — а я вижу, что есть — не молчи! — не выдерживает Яку.

— Ну, ходят тут к нам по средам двое… Вы не пересекались, но они из того же универа.

— Тут буквально все из того же универа, Ноя. Он через дорогу, — Яку нетерпеливо крутит в руках стаканчик. — Говори уже.

— Да там один из наших, но он академ брал. Оператор. И друг его, то ли сценарист, то ли критик.

— Яку, мы точно хотим с ними работать? — присвистнув, драматически наклоняется вперед Куроо.

— Что тебе опять не так?

— Яку один из них критик, понимаешь? — Куроо жестикулирует руками, будто пытается донести что-то настолько очевидное, что для этого до сих пор не придумали слов.

— Ну и что?

— Критик, Яку. Критик!

— Или сценарист.

— Или критик! — не унимается Куроо.

Нишиноя тихо смеётся, глядя на них. Проще подождать, чем пытаться их разнять. Тем более, за столько лет знакомства он понял, что даже в такие моменты Куроо с Яку весело.

— Мне все напомнить тебе наш монтажерский курс с горгульей? Или, может, предыдущие пол года? Хочешь ещё помонтировать? — вопрос Яку скорее риторический, и Куроо это прекрасно знает. В школе при физтехе был гребаный ад, но монтажёрский курс необъяснимым образом умудрился оказаться ещё хуже.

— Не хочу, — бурчит Куроо, силясь прогнать воспоминания об универе. — Но, Яку! Критик! — оживает он, сумев вырваться из пучины флэшбэков.

— Завянь.

— А вот и завяну, если у нас в команде будет работать критик! — не унимается Куроо. — Ноя! Скажи ему!

— Народ, расслабьтесь! — примирительно поднимает руки Нишиноя. — Они еще студенты.

Над столом повисает тишина и даже музыка в кофейне замолкает, пока включается следующая песня. Нишиноя смотрит на Куроо и Яку по очереди, пытаясь понять, получилось ли спасти ситуацию. Яку смотрит на Куроо с лицом родителя, сводившего ребёнка на прививку, которая и правда оказалась совсем безобидной. Куроо смотрит на Нишиною немигающим взглядом, пока не начинает ржать, заметив периферийным зрением, как Сугавара дурачится и моет витрину под киллер квин, которая заиграла следующей.

— Ладно, Сугавара бесподобен, но что будем делать с вариантом Нишинои? — подаёт голос Яку.

— Критик-студент. Боже, — Куроо блуждает взглядом по залу кофейни. — Господи, помилуй. Сатана, дай мне сил.

— Судя по всему, он вообще не уверен, что хочет работать по профессии, — добавляет Нишиноя, энергично жуя ореховый батончик. Откуда вообще он его достал?

— Куроо, это наш шанс.

Куроо недоверчиво смотрит на Яку и переводит взгляд на пританцовывающего у витрины Сугавару как на единственное светлое пятно в его жизни.

— Почему в так в них уверен, Нишиноя? — подаёт голос Куроо, кажется, почти смирившись.

— Они давние друзья, и больше года работают вместе. Я видел их работы, крутые! Один из них учится в нашем универе, а другой вообще левый чел, но, похоже, в какой-то момент угорел по монтажу. С тех пор и помогает.

— Ладно, тебе я верю, — вздыхает Куроо. — Скинь посмотреть, что делают?

— Ща, — бодро достает из фартука телефон Нишиноя.

Яку смотрит в одну точку, нахмурившись.

— Ну что теперь? — недовольно тянет Куроо.

— Он студент и, возможно, — Яку выделяет последнее слово, — будущий сценарист. И он не хочет работать по профессии.

— И что же тебя смущает? — ехидно спрашивает Куроо. Вот только что же Яку был во всем уверен, а стоило ему, Куроо, согласиться, как начал сомневаться. Он специально, да? — Кроме того, что он, возможно, критик, конечно же.

— Самоучка, — хмурится Яку.

— Да ну брось, Яку. Это не проблема, вспомни нас, — Куроо еле-еле согласился попробовать, а сейчас его пытаются отговорить. Немыслимо!

— Да, но у нас нет сейчас времени его доучивать, в случае… — Яку отвлекается на звук уведомления. — Спасибо, Юу. Пришло.

— Без проблем, дружище, — Нишиноя показывает большой палец и улыбается самой широкой из улыбок. — Если что, говорите, что от меня. Был рад поболтать, но работа не ждет, — он хлопает руками по коленям, бодро ставит стул на место и убегает за стойку, где успела скопиться небольшая очередь.

— Удачи, — машет рукой Яку.

— Кстати, Асахи привет! И Спасибо тебе! — Куроо улыбается Нишиное и поворачивается к Яку. — Ну, погнали в офис?

— А работы ребят от Нои?

— Давай вместе с остальными кандидатами посмотрим?

— Разумно.

— Вот и отлично, пойдем! — вскакивает Куроо из-за стола. — Кстати, обед с тебя!

— Эй! — Яку наматывает шарф. — С какого перепугу?

— А с такого, — ржёт Куроо. — Твой неебически огромный и до жути пряный масала кофе покупал я.

— Жмот, — Яку тычет Куроо локтем под ребра.

— Попрошу! — возражает Куроо с поучительным видом. — Не жмот, а бережливый, — и выходит из кофейни с самодовольной улыбкой. Яку идёт следом.

***

Куроо потягивается, разминая плечи. За окном офиса уже темно, и вереница из фар и стоп-сигналов медленно ползёт от перекрёстка к перекрёстку. Мягкий приглушённый свет торшера делает помещение ещё меньше похожим на рабочее, а Яку, устроившийся рядом на диване вместе с ноутбуком и вовсе заставляет думать, что они сейчас не в пижонском бизнес-центре, а где-нибудь в общаге, сидят, забравшись с ногами на кровать, пока соседи травят тараканов.

Ещё каких-то пол года назад засиживаться здесь допоздна было нормальным делом. Но, к счастью, они быстро справились с делегированием. Теперь пребывание в офисе поздно вечером вызывает только приятное чувство ностальгии, от которого веет скорее романтикой дедлайнов, чем реальным состоянием, когда все в огне, включая их задницы и системный блок, который грозит отрубиться от перегрева из-за рендера очередного видео. Словно в подтверждение последней мысли, Куроо неспешно и со вкусом пьёт свой кофе, который к вечеру из обычного «по-венски» превратился в «наконец-то айриш с нормальным виски».

За остаток дня они с Яку умудрились закончить контент-план на месяц, согласовать его не только с Кенмой, который всегда сам заранее делает добрую половину работы, но и с порой чересчур педантичным насчет содержания своих видео Бокуто, а потом ещё несколько часов смотрели и обсуждали портфолио всех кандидатов в операторы и монтажеры. После такого сложно не выпить.

Свободных в ближайший четверг, адекватных и достаточно умелых оказалось немного. Тех, кто мог бы взять на себя и монтаж — еще меньше. Если из них убрать всех, кто не подходит по стилистике или просто не нравится, остается полтора человека. Буквально. Оператор и критик. То есть монтажёр. То есть два человека, а не полтора. Куроо ехидно улыбается. В уме он может называть критиком кого угодно когда угодно, и противный Яку ничего не услышит. Он переводит взгляд на устроившуюся на плече светлую голову, просто на всякий случай желая убедиться, что противный Яку совершенно точно не слышит мысли.

Противный Яку сидит, привалившись к плечу Куроо и лениво закрывает ненужные вкладки с резюме и портфолио кандидатов к ним на работу. Он недовольно сопит, вытягивая затёкшую ногу, и отпивает от чашки с какао, пытаясь поймать ртом побольше зефирок. Каждый раз Куроо не знает, ему хочется смеяться, или умиляться от такой картины, зато точно знает, что лучше всего в этом случае молчать. Злой Яку = больная жопа.

Потому что этот мелкий — Куроо снова ехидно улыбается своим мыслям — не достаёт своим ужасно твёрдым коленом выше, а подзатыльники — это другое, вы не понимаете. Вообще они через столько прошли вместе, что у Куроо уже составил в голове карту, как у остеопатов, только не с акупунктурной, а с местами, куда, с какой силой и как долго прикладывает к нему конечности Яку в зависимости от того, что хочет сказать.

Как ни странно, но дрались и били друг друга всерьёз они всего раз. Дело было перед вступительными, длилось недолго, не понравилось никому, и с тех пор они больше так не делают. Но с тех же пор безобидные тычки и пинки стали для них особым проявлением дружбы, доверия и вообще ещё одним способом коммуникации. Куроо уверен, что сейчас Яку устал, эмоционально измотан, расслаблен и почти спокоен. Для полного умиротворения не хватает только окончательного решения проблемы с оператором и пары часов на диване в ночном офисе с геймадом в руках и каким-нибудь вторым Ведьмаком на проекторе вместо телека. И, конечно же, споров, чей путь лучше — Йорвета, или Роше.

Куроо думает, что он обожает Яку. И каждый раз приходит в неописуемый восторг, когда за полсекунды тот переходит от режима киборга-убийцы в режим сопящего мелкого с чашкой какао, которого обижают разбежавшиеся к краям чашки зефирки и затёкшая нога. Да он пиздец, как любит Яку. Всеми фибрами своей чёрной, как его юмор, души. Ноу хомо.

Куроо зевает, вытаскивая руку из-под Яку, а другой стараясь не разлить свой кофе. Яку копошится рядом, усаживаясь прямо, и продолжает пить из своей чашки.

— Ладно, смотреть на тебя больно. Давай позовём этого оператора от Нои с его критиком, — Куроо забирает свободной рукой ноутбук у Яку и ставит его на столик рядом с подлокотником дивана.

Господи, помилуй.

— Монтажером. Он придет к нам как монтажер.

Сатана, дай сил.

— Ладно, монтажера, — миролюбиво соглашается Куроо. — Но если в душе он критик…

— Куроо, если в душе он критик, я его первый нахуй пошлю и из своего кармана выходное пособие оплачу в довесок, — решительно сверкает глазами Яку и утыкается в чашку с какао.

— Рад, что в этом мы сходимся.

—… Потому что не вынесу твоего нытья, а если уйду с работы, ты увяжешься за мной и продолжишь ныть. И когда я сдохну от твоего нытья, а тебе дадут слово на моих похоронах, ты снова заведёшь эту гребанную пластинку про критика, — Яку залпом допивает остатки и смотрит на дно чашки с упреком. — Они опять это делают. Дай ложку.

— Только я решил, что ты стал добрым и заботливым, — драматично вздыхает Куроо и протягивает прибор.

— Я не добрый. Это просто моя работа.

— Да я вообще только про «послать нахуй» хотел сказать!

— Сейчас туда отправишься ты.

— И я тебя люблю, — шлёт воздушный поцелуй Куроо.

— Пошел нахуй, — кривится Яку.

— Ну я тебя сейчас тоже пошлю. И что, обнимемся и вместе пойдем? — Куроо трясётся от беззвучного смеха и чуть не поливает остатки кофе.

— Ага, вместе с критиком, — смеется Яку в ответ, вылавливает последнюю зефирку и с победным видом ставит на пол пустую чашку, после чего откидывается обратно на спинку дивана, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Иу, прямо так, втроем?

— А то ты только со мной нахуй хочешь ходить.

— С тобой — хоть на край света, — Куроо закидывает руку Яку на плечо и доверительно заглядывает в глаза.

— Избавь меня от этой участи, прошу.

***

Ровно в десять сорок пять Цукишима выходит из метро к девятому выходу. О встрече его предупредили в третьем часу ночи, так что нормально поспать в свой случайный, спасибо заболевшему преподу, выходной ему не удалось. На другой стороне улицы он замечает Ямагучи, который машет ему рукой.

— Напомни, почему мне надо тащиться туда с тобой, еще и в такую рань? — говорит вместо приветствия Цукишима и недовольно морщится от солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь шевелящиеся на ветру деревья.

— Цуки! — возмущается Ямагучи.

— М?

— Я же говорил! Они хотят нанять нас обоих, — Ямагучи упрямо смотрит снизу вверх. — Это наш шанс!

Порыв ветра разносит собранные в кучу листья по бульвару. Ямагучи ёжится, а Цукишима заматывает шарф так, что от дыхания запотевают очки. Он тянет голову выше, окидывает взглядом оживленную пешеходную улицу и переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Я помню. Но зачем мне быть там, если моя работа удаленная? — недовольно хмурится Цукишима. — И мне еще писать диплом.

— Да ладно, Цуки, это же ты! — тянет Ямагучи. — Уж кто-кто, а ты точно быстро справишься.

Цукишима недоверчиво смотрит в ответ. На где-то справа верещат дети и гавкает мелкая собака.

— Такси будет через две минуты. Надо дойти до дороги, — Ямагучи убирает телефон в карман. — Ты сам говорил, что по профессии работать не хочешь, — продолжает он. — Представляешь, если мы им понравимся, и нас возьмут на постоянку?

— Ямагучи, — вздыхает Цукишима. — Их оператор всего лишь сломал палец. Когда он поправится, нас быстро попросят с этой работы. И куда приедет такси?

— Фу таким быть, — дуется Ямагучи и машет рукой в сторону конца улицы по левую сторону от выхода из метро. — Нам туда.

— Я просто реалист, — снисходительно смотрит в ответ Цукишима.

— А я просто хочу хорошую работу, — передразнивает Ямагучи, перекидывает кофр с камерой на другое плечо и идёт вперёд.

Цукишима задумчиво разглядывает здания на другой стороне улицы. Они лавируют между надоедливыми промоутерами с листовками, минуют уличных музыкантов у фонтана и несколько кофеен со столиками на улице. Кто вообще захочет завтракать, сидя на улице? Пусть солнце светит обманчиво ярко, но в середине октября уже совсем не греет, а холодный ветер со стороны реки согреться никак не помогает.

Впрочем, в этом есть своя красота. Одеться потеплее, замотаться сразу в два пледа, предложенных официантом, и сидеть за дальним столиком. Жевать свой круассан с ветчиной, вдыхать свежий осенний воздух вперемешку с запахом мокрой земли и особенно жутко сверкать глазами в сторону слишком шумных детей, валяющихся в горах опавших листьев. А потом заказать ещё один капучино и долго греть руки о чашку, бросив попытки почитать что-то по учебе, и просто наслаждаться внезапным выходным.

Именно. Выходным. Или учебой. Но никак не днём-когда-надо-было-сдать-монтаж-ещё-вчера. Цукишима вздыхает.

— Я не уверен, что стоит тратить на это время, — устало трет переносицу Цукишима. — Не на тебя или нашу работу. На монтаж всерьез, — он закидывает голову назад и вздыхает. — Я не знаю.

— Опять ты за свое, — мягко улыбается Ямагучи. — Много же ты думаешь.

— Много, — соглашается Цукишима. — Зато умный, а не как этот рыжий с актерского.

— Может стоит попробовать думать поменьше? И просто попробовать? Сам же сказал, это всего на два месяца. Зато ты точно поймешь, если тебе это не понравится.

— И почему много думаю тут я, а самым умным оказываешься ты? — косится на Ямагучи Цукишима.

— Потому что я тебя знаю тыщу лет, — по-доброму передразнивает Ямагучи.

— Давай помогу, — Цукишима тепло улыбается в ответ и тянется за сумкой Ямагучи.

— Да не, справлюсь.

— Ты устал.

— Цуки. Это моя работа, — серьезно говорит Ямагучи. — И мой выбор. Так что носить рюкзаки с объективами и техникой тоже мне.

— Какой же ты все-таки упрямый.

— Учусь у лучших, — смеется Ямагучи.

— Ямагучи? — с напускным недовольством в голосе переспрашивает Цукишима.

— Тебе бы, говорю, да побольше энтузиазма, — улыбается тот. — А то, того гляди, настоящим кинокритиком станешь. Или вообще… Театральным.

Цукишима тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Ямагучи, я сценарист.

— А глаза закатываешь как самый настоящий критик, — смеётся Ямагучи. — Откуда вас знаешь, вы там все одной большой кучей учитесь, — ехидно добавляет он и ускоряет шаг. — Приехал! Белый киа рио двести пятьдесят семь.

Цукишима кивает, ускоряется следом и продолжает, усмехнувшись:

— Я еще не так отчаялся, чтобы стать критиком.

— Еще, — выделяет слово Ямагучи, поднимая брови. — Ещё не.

— Ты за кого меня держишь? — возмущается Цукишима.

— За того, кто слишком много думает, — снова по-доброму смеется Тадаши.

— Ну да. Ты сам-то знаешь, что будешь делать после выпуска.

— Не все так просто, — мягко возражает Ямагучи. — Мало понять, что мне нравится держать в руках камеру — есть же разные направления. А еще при этом всем надо умудряться зарабатывать на жизнь.

— А что, шуга дэдди уже не вариант? — ухмыляется Цукишима, блеснув стёклами очков.

Ямагучи пытается смотреть с упреком, но не выдерживает и смеется:

— Я лучше сам, спасибо, — он поправляет ремень от кофра. — Таксист должен быть где-то здесь.

Цукишима оглядывается и молча указывает рукой в сторону белой машины. Ямагучи резво подбегает к машине, грузит оборудование в багажник, от помощи отказывается и, замерев на момент, бросает:

— Будешь так много думать, и шуга дэдди понадобится тебе.

Цукишима, не прекращая смотреть Ямагучи в лицо, выжидая драматическую паузу, даже по его мнению достойную кинокритика, показательно тяжело вздыхает и цитирует с почти гамлетовским надрывом:

— Карету мне, карету! — и молча садится в такси.

Ямагучи смеётся, запрыгивает в такси с другой стороны, закрывая дверь, и кивает водителю, что можно ехать.

— То есть ты не отрицаешь, что твоё горе — от ума?

— Ямагучи, — помягчевшим голосом говорит Цукишима. — Именно сегодня утром все мое горе — от тебя.

— Да брось, Цуки, ты всегда мог отказаться, — слегка толкает его в плечо Ямагучи.

Цукишима прочищает горло и смотрит недовольно.

— Понял, молчу, — смеётся Ямагучи.

Цукишима улыбается уголком губ в ответ, надевает наушники и отворачивается к окну. Синт рок, особенно в сочетании с голосом Дэвида Гаана, будто был создан для поездок в машине. Деревья, заборы, машины в соседнем ряду — все вдруг вдруг начинает двигаться под грув, и даже в поворот их машина входит идеально: точно на моменте барабанного брейка и протяжной ноты финальной фразы куплета. Ямагучи на соседнем сиденье оживлённо копошится в телефоне, нетерпеливо поглядывает в окно и разве что не подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения. Цукишима наблюдает за ним примерно минуту, и расслабляется, словно сдаваясь неизбежному.

Ямагучи не дурак и на что попало с таким энтузиазмом соглашаться не будет. И даже если диплом сам себя не напишет, работа после выпуска сама себя не найдёт, сотня баксов все ещё остаётся сотней баксов. Цукишима иронически усмехается своим же мыслям: и где те высокие идеалы, о которых предстоит ему писать в своём сценарии на диплом? «Впрочем, деньги лишними не будут в любом случае», — думает он и смиряется со своей участью падкого на сотню баксов не слишком богатого студента журфака окончательно.

В конце концов, от него не ждут ничего сверхъестественного. Достаточно просто хорошо делать свою работу. Это он может. А за нереальным монтажом и творческими изысками пусть идут ещё к кому-нибудь: ему творческих изысков и в дипломе будет достаточно. Как бы ни хотелось это признавать, но даже хорошо, что он едет на встречу к тем парням вместе с Ямагучи. Возможность прояснить все детали при первой же встрече, раз Цукишима точно решил согласиться на эту работу, отличная и было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться.

Цукишима со вздохом разминает шею и отворачивается от окна, вытаскивая один наушник. Музыка останавливается.

— Как они вообще нас нашли?

— А? — отрывается от своего телефона Ямагучи. — Это Ноя нас посоветовал.

— Хм.

— Они из моего универа, но на два года старше.

— Вы знакомы?

— Нет, только видел их мельком, а потом они выпустились.

— Обычно в такие компании, как куда нас позвали, попадают только по знакомству.

— Ну… Вообще можно сказать, что мы почти знакомы, — неловко чешет затылок Ямагучи. — Та кофейня через дорогу от моего универа, помнишь? Мы все в нее ходили. Эти так вообще там пар провели больше, чем в аудиториях, если верить Асахи.

— Асахи?

— Ну, высокий такой. Второй бариста, — машет рукой в воздухе Ямагучи, показывая рост. — Но ниже тебя, конечно.

Цукишима сосредоточенно хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Который тихий. И чуть не пролил твой капуч с солёной карамелью.

— А.

— Именно, — Ямагучи разглядывает здания за окном и обращается к водителю. — О, приехали. Остановите здесь, пожалуйста.

— У тебя ещё техника. Иди вперёд, я заплачу, — говорит Цукишима, надевая наушник обратно.

— Как скажешь.

***

— Куроо, ещё хоть слово про критика, и я тебе врежу.

Яку стоит в лифте, сложив руки на груди, и сверлит Куроо взглядом через зеркало. Тот стоит лицом к стеклянной стене, навалившись руками на поручень и очень старательно делает вид, что не замечает угрожающие интонации. Какое небо голубое. Дома красивые. Речка вдали. Кто такой Яку? Куроо вообще один в лифте едет, вы что.

Пять минут назад Яку сказал, что их будущий оператор и кри…монтажёр скоро будут, и Куроо пришлось оторваться от невероятно увлекательных ругательств со школьниками в фортнайте, отложить свитч и героически пойти работать работу. То есть знакомиться с их будущим оператором и критиком. То есть монтажером.

— Куроо, мать твою, я с тобой разговариваю, вообще-то, — бухтит Яку и расцепляет руки.

— А? — с уж очень отрешенным лицом разворачивается Куроо к нему. — Извини, не заметил, ты такой мале…

— С огнём играешь, Тецуро, — Яку смотрит на панель с индикатором этажей. — Мы на восьмом, и если ты думаешь, что семь этажей — это мало, чтобы я прибил тебя прямо здесь и вышел из лифта один, то ты ошибаешься.

— Ладно-ладно, примирительно поднимает руки Куроо. — Сдаюсь. Никаких критиков. Только монтажёры! — он ехидно улыбается. — Монтажеры-критики.

— Куроо, блять!

Куроо опасливо бросает взгляд на экранчик над дверьми. Пятый этаж. Лифт останавливается и заходят двое в строгой одежде. На их фоне Куроо с Яку выглядят совсем не солидно. С другой стороны, из всех них в суд ходит только Акааши, а куда ещё ходить в настолько формальном костюме (даже не в кроссовках, а в лаковых, блин, ботинках!) — непонятно. Куроо поворачивается к Яку:

— Ну вот он придёт, и я сам все спрошу!

Яку недоверчиво смотрит исподлобья.

— И если окажется не критиком, я умолкну навеки! — Куроо делает пафосный жест рукой, но останавливается на середине, заметив оглянувшегося на него мужчину в лакированных ботинках. — Простите, — бормочет он себе под нос, чем вызывает смешок Яку.

Оставшиеся этажи они проезжают в тишине. Яку в своей идеально белой удлиненной футболке с небольшими разрезами по бокам, песочного цвета брюках и с завязанным на плечах темно-бежевым свитером почти не выделяется на фоне их соседей с пятого, если не брать в расчёт его огромные кроссовки с кучей деталей и вырвиглазно-красными шнурками. Но кроссовки в зеркальные двери не видно, и Яку успешно мимикрирует под нормального.

А вот девушка судя по тому, с каким недоумением разглядывает в отражении Куроо, работает в том пафосном офисе на пятом совсем недавно и ещё не успела привыкнуть, что на десятом тут местный филиал недели (не такой уж и) ужасной моды.

Куроо с гордым видом ерошит пятерней волосы и широко улыбается даме в зеркало, когда лифт издаёт звонок на первом и выпускает пассажиров.

— И вот надо было тебе паясничать? — по-дружески отвешивает подзатыльник Яку на подходе к ресепшену.

— Прекрасная дама с отличным вкусом обратила на меня внимание, как я мог не отблагодарить ее?

— Не льсти себе, на ее лице был ужас, — ехидно ухмыляется Яку. — Хотя, в таком случае у дамы и правда есть вкус.

Куроо ускоряет шаг и проходит через турникет первым, а потом останавливается и с выражением глубочайшего оскорбления на лице поправляет свою чёрную футболку с Эйсдиси. Повыше закатывает рукава коричневого клетчатого пиджака с красной подкладкой. Отряхивает несуществующие пылинки с костюмных брюк. Он хотел было с покрепче завязать шнурки на кедах, но Яку успел его догнать и грозной тенью нависает рядом.

— Да нормально ты одет, сворачивай спектакль, — бурчит Яку, бросив взгляд на часы.

— Между прочим, я очень старался одеться поприличнее.

— Ага, и на костюмных брюках, надетых, как задумано, твои идеи закончились.

— Эй, это на целую одну вещь больше, чем обычно!

Яку замечает кого-то сквозь большие окна слева от стойки администратора, машет рукой и бежит навстречу веснушчатому пареньку с зелёными волосами. Паренёк оказывается оператором. Он немного неловко, но с явным интересом говорит с Яку, перебирает пальцами подол утеплённой джинсовки и тепло улыбается, когда Яку представляет его Куроо. Входные двери открываются, впуская холодный воздух. Ямагучи оставляет край куртки в покое, натягивает пониже рукава толстовки и ёжится. Яку смеётся, хлопает Ямагучи по плечу и обещает горячий чай и тёплый офис на десятом этаже.

Куроо едва успевает подумать, что прийти, вроде, должно было двое, как к ним размеренным шагом направляется от дверей ещё один человек.

Высокий, почти исчезающие худой в своём огромном пальто, со светящимися в утреннем солнце светлыми волосами, замотанный в огромный мягкий шарф, с хмурым взглядом за невесомой оправой и тонкими губами, сложившимися в удивительно недовольную ухмылку. Чего там Яку говорил? Что он точно не критик? Ну-ну.

Тонкие пальцы ловким движением снимают эйрподсы и щёлкают кейсом, после чего левая рука исчезает в кармане, а взгляд поднимается и резко меняется с угрюмого на упрямый. Тонкие губы слегка дергаются и плавно расходятся в вежливой сдержанной улыбке. Восхитительно.

— Цукишима, — говорит он. — Кей. Монтажёр, — и протягивает свободную ладонь для рукопожатия.

— А, — тянет на автомате Куроо в ответ и продолжает после небольшой паузы. — Привет, — улыбается. — На ты? На вы? — вдруг оживает он и встречается глазами с Цукишимой, протягивая руку в ответ. — Я Куроо. Тецуро. Вроде как продюсер этого балагана и… Ай, Яку! За что? — Куроо отворачивается и сверлит взглядом Яку несколько секунд, не отпуская руку. — В общем, приятно познакомиться и все такое, — возвращается он к Цукишиме, жмёт руку и, наконец, отпускает. Ну и ледяные же ладони у этого Цукишимы.

Цукишима коротко переглядывается с Ямагучи и кивает в знак приветствия, после чего пожимает руку Яку.

— Ну, раз все в сборе, пойдёмте наверх? — Яку с деловым видом кивает администратору, чтобы тот пропустил гостей.

— Спасибо, — бросает Куроо следом. — Дамы вперёд, обращается он уже к Яку с отвратительной галантностью, за что (справедливо) получает коленом под задницу, но только смеётся в ответ и все же проходит к лифтам последним.

— Цукишима, — Куроо делает паузу, неуверенный, как обращаться. Неужели ответить на вопрос «На вы? На ты?» было так сложно? В итоге Куроо шлёт все к чертям и продолжает, как удобно ему. Этот Цукишима сам напросился. — Ты же учился монтажу сам. А по профессии тогда кто? Критик? — Куроо обводит взглядом кнопки лифтов. Все нажаты.

Цукишима отрывается от разглядывания аквариума в стене и вопросительно смотрит в ответ.

— Да не критик он, сколько можно! — Яку тычет локтем Куроо под бок.

— Заткнись и дай мне нормально познакомиться с человеком, — шипит в ответ Куроо.

— Нормально, — закатывает глаза Яку. — Как же.

— Но к нам эээ… Вы? Ты? Пришли как монтажер, — продолжает Куроо, пихнув Яку локтем в ответ.

— Сценарист, — Цукишима указывает взглядом на приехавший лифт. — Совершенно точно не критик. — Ухмыляется он и заходит внутрь кабины.

— Тогда сработаемся! — облегченно смеется Куроо и идёт следом.

Они поднимаются на предпоследний этаж в тишине. Ямагучи смотрит по сторонам сквозь стеклянные стенки лифта. Он окидывает взглядом вид на удаляющиеся крыши машин на парковке и думает, что ощущения похожи на башню падения в диснейленде, а Яку и правда классный.

Цукишима стоит сбоку у самых дверей и разглядывает отражения своих будущих, если так вообще можно сказать, начальников. Всерьез назвать их начальством язык не поворачивается — этот дуэт скорее напоминает ему парочку друзей из ситкома. Один слишком похож на летающего кота из древнего, как сам интернет, мема, а другого очень хочется поздравить с тем, что он одет, как черт. А черти, как известно, расческами не пользуются.

Цукишима усмехается своим мыслям, но быстро придает лицу нейтральное выражение, заметив на себе ответный взгляд. Его и так выдернул сюда с пар Ямагучи, еще не хватало задержаться больше нужного из-за чрезмерно общительного — так и быть, назовём его так — начальства. В том, что начальство чрезмерно общительное, он не сомневается: кому вообще может быть дело до его специальности в неоконченном универе?

Раздается тихий звонок, и двери лифта открываются. Компания выходит на этаж, Яку кивает охраннику, и их пропускают. Цукишиме показалось, или на этом этаже после открытия дверей в лифте заиграл имперский марш?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цукишима слушает в машине Дипеш Мод, а Сугавара танцует под кавер на Квинов. Все есть в плейлисте к первой главе:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48ISCCZBY5qDoxFC9Pq6GD?si=IuGSBDKsRJagyjxpmSRwIg  
> (можно слушать и в бесплатной версии спотифая).
> 
> Куроо очень старался одеться поприличнее, но он же не в суд идет (только замените рубашку на футболку с обложкой альбома AC/DC):   
> https://ibb.co/PWbF02V
> 
> Мем, который напомнил Цукишиме Яку:   
> https://imgbb.com/THLJNz0  
> 


	2. And this chaos, it defies imagination (Panic Station — Muse)

Офис, хоть и выглядел сначала пафосным, внутри оказался куда более уютным и вполне пригодным для работы. Цукишима и Ямагучи следуют за Куроо с Яку через небольшой светлый холл с огромной пальмой и диванами на подиуме и подходят к комнате со стеклянными стенами и дверью. Помещение похоже на переговорную: посередине стоит белый стол и несколько минималистичных кресел, а на небольшом возвышении у панорамного окна валяются два кресла-мешка с кофейным столиком между ними. Цукишима готов поспорить, что этот их Куроо специально попросил оставить кресла-мешки там, чтобы потом вести переговоры, наслаждаясь чашкой свежесваренного кофе, видом на город в панорамном окне и собеседником в строгом деловом костюме, так нелепо расположившимся в кресле напротив.

Когда они подходят ближе, оказывается, что в окно встроена дверь на балкон за ним и, о боже, это что, барбекюшница? Пол в комнате покрыт искусственной травой, а одна стена исписана маркерами и, похоже, служит для заметок, потому что ближе к двери стекло разделено темно-синим скотчем на сегменты, куда прилеплена куча цветных клейких бумажек с разными почерками.

— Чай, кофе? Потанцуем? — Куроо широким приглашающим жестом открывает дверь в переговорку и выжидающе смотрит на всех присутствующих.

— Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни не паясничать? — недовольно сверлит его взглядом Яку.

— Не-а, — довольно лыбится Куроо. — Так чай или кофе? — обращается он к остальным.

— Чай, спасибо, — отзывается Ямагучи. — Я могу сложить технику здесь?

— Да, кидай, где нравится, — машет рукой Куроо, и требовательно смотрит на Цукишиму в ожидании ответа.

— Лучше просто обсудим работу, — Цукишима поправляет очки и садится в одно из кресел.

— Ты — К тебе же можно на ты? Ты просто так и не ответил. — Уверен? — Куроо смотрит еще более пристально, пытаясь понять ответ на оба вопроса по лицу. — Мы тут часа на два.

Цукишима смотрит Куроо в глаза, и, кажется, собирается что-то сказать, но только коротко вздыхает, опускает взгляд на мгновение, хмурится, и, наконец, отвечает:

— Кофе. С молоком, пожалуйста.

— Отличный выбор, — смеется Куроо и поворачивается к Яку. — Эй, а тебе что?

— Кофе. С молоком. И не эйкай мне тут, — не отворачиваясь от шкафа в углу говорит Яку. — И печеньки прихвати.

— Кто, как не дворецкий… — нараспев говорит Куроо.

— Иди уже, а? — не выдерживает Яку и оборачивается через плечо с максимально убийственным видом. И почти сразу отворачивается обратно, чтобы не засмеяться. Надо же им хоть немного прикинуться серьезными людьми перед новенькими. Так, для разнообразия.

— Ладно, ладно, — бросает Куроо уже из у самой двери. — Скоро буду.

Он скрывается в конце коридора, где, видимо, располагается кухня. Яку с совершенно будничным видом смотрит сквозь прозрачные стены в сторону дверного проема, когда оттуда слышится сквозь приоткрытую дверь звон посуды и громкое «Все нормально, я жив!» следом.

— Как жаль, — бубнит себе под нос Яку, пока раскладывает перед Цукишимой с Ямагучи их договоры в двух экземплярах. Он двигает стопку листиков для заметок и несколько ручек ближе к их краю стола и, наконец, сам устраивается справа от Цукишимы с Ямагучи. — Пока он ходит, я начну.

Цукишима молча кивает и думает, что тот лохматый, в общем-то, может не торопиться. Но виду не подаёт и только ставит телефон на беззвучный, придвигается чуть ближе, опирается локтями в рубашке на край гладкой столешницы и замирает в ожидании.

Ямагучи рядом путается в рукавах джинсовки, но быстро с ней справляется, кидает куртку на свободное кресло позади, где оставил технику, и следует примеру Цукишимы.

— Нам надо обсудить детали контракта и все подписать, — кивает обоим Яку в знак того, что начинает и берет в руки копии договоров. — Скоро приедет Бокуто. Как все подпишем, надо будет поговорить с ним всем вместе про съемки и согласовать бриф. Ямагучи, как я и писал вчера, твоя помощь на съемках будет нужна уже сегодня.

Ямагучи бодро кивает, взглядом давая Цукишиме понять, что все в порядке и тот может уйти сразу после подписания всех бумаг.

— Цукишима, Бокуто попросил тебя дождаться его: хочет обсудить что-то по монтажу, — продолжает Яку, и быстро добавляет. — В дальнейшем ты можешь работать удалённо, как договорились. Но иногда нам будет важно твое присутствие на совещаниях.

— Я не могу приезжать каждый день, но раз в одну-две недели, если это действительно необходимо, — без проблем, — кивает Цукишима.

— Отлично. Все вопросы по твоей работе обсуждайте с Куроо, он тут продюсер и утверждает финальный монтаж, — Яку вытягивает голову, разглядывая коридор и поворот на кухню. — Если будет необходимо твое присутствие, он сообщит заранее, — Яку снова бросает взгляд на коридор. — Да где Куроо черти носят?

Экран телефона Яку загорается, показывая новое сообщение. Он извиняется, быстро просматривает сообщение и говорит:

— Бокуто пишет. Будет тут через полчаса. Думаю, с договором мы управимся быстро, и у вас будет время передохнуть, — Яку быстро печатает ответ и кладет телефон обратно, уже экраном вниз.

Цукишима думает, что Яку ошибся с ударением в слове «передохнуть», но решает, что разумнее будет промолчать. Как-никак, Яку тут вроде начальник.

— Ямагучи, ты по любым рабочим вопросам обращайся ко мне, — Яку широко улыбается в ответ на кивок Ямагучи. — Режиссерская работа в этом балагане на мне, и в первое время, будь готов, придётся снимать больше обычного, пока не сработаемся.

— Без проблем, Яку, — улыбается Ямагучи. — Расписание в универе мне позволяет.

— Ну да, монтажерский курс горгульи уже позади, — усмехается Яку.

Ямагучи растерянно улыбается. Про горгулью он наслышан, как и про то, что она никому не делает скидок и требует так, будто вообще все пришли на факультет, только чтобы стать монтажерами. К счастью, его эта участь миновала — этот год он проучился на заочке. Тем временем Яку еще раз проверяет имена в договорах и продолжает:

— Это наши стандартные договоры, только с несколькими правками насчёт удалёнки в версии Цукишимы. Я уже присылал вам их на почту, чтобы ваши юристы могли его проверить, — пока говорит, он с деловым видом пролистывает оба договора и замолкает на несколько секунд, задумавшись. Потом сам себе кивает, убедившись, что версия договоров действительно последняя, и протягивает каждому по экземпляру. — Можете прочитать все еще раз сейчас. Если есть вопросы — спрашивайте. А я пока схожу за Куроо. Пять минут.

Яку быстрым движением отодвигает кресло и бодрым шагом выходит из переговорной. До Цукишимы доносится приглушенное закрывающейся дверью «Куроо, блять, Тецуро, где тебя черти носят?» Он ехидно усмехается и разворачивается к Ямагучи.

— Чтобы ваши юристы могли его проверить, — шёпотом передразнивает вышедшего Яку Ямагучи.

— Конечно. Я вот даже договор на подключение интернета заключаю со своей командой юристов, — издает тихий смешок Цукишима. — А ты разве нет?

— Ты же знаешь, у меня отличная команда. Называется «сам себе юрист». Рекомендую, — улыбается Ямагучи, листая договор.

— Что-ж, надеюсь, у твоей команды не слишком высокая ставка. Я всего лишь студент, и стипендия у меня совсем небольшая. А договор вычитать надо — косится на него Цукишима одновременно несчастно и иронично.

— Очень жаль, придется вам разбираться самому, — не выдерживает и тихо смеется Ямагучи и окончательно погружается в чтение договора.

Заранее текст договора, конечно, никто не читал, и следующие несколько минут оба вникают в написанное. Цукишима лениво переворачивает последнюю страницу и бросает взгляд на Ямагучи. Тому осталось немного, и в ожидании Цукишима разглядывает почти пушистую от количества клейких бумажек стену.

На ярко-желтых стикерах черным маркером написаны огромные буквы, а в соседнем ряду зеленые и розовые наклеены так, что находят один на другой, будто кто-то решил поспорить таким странным способом. Иногда встречаются бледно-желтые бумажки с приклеенными на них распечатками текста вперемешку со скриншотами — кто бы мог подумать, что кому-то может быть настолько лень писать. На краю этого хаоса и иногда — среди появляются голубые листики с почти идеальным каллиграфическим почерком, а рядом с ними — еще бумажки с удивительно для них короткими пометками типа «ок», «согласовано» и все такое. Цукишима не может удержаться в мыслях от шутки про пробковую доску и мужика с сигаретой и усмехается уголком губ.

— Уф, — Подает голос Ямагучи.

— Закончил? — Цукишима отрывается от разглядывания пробковой доски без доски.

— Да. Но предпоследний раздел не понял вообще. А ты?

— Нормально. Предпоследний в порядке.

— Откуда знаешь? — оживает Ямагучи.

— Тебя в гугле забанили? — Цукишима вопросительно поднимает брови и машет своим телефоном.

— Я… Не подумал об этом.

— Ямагучи, мы же тут не на экзамене, — проводит рукой по лбу Цукишима, тихо смеясь. — И даже не на контрольной.

— Ну все, все, я понял, — легко пихает его локтем в бок Ямагучи. — Но вообще ощущение похоже.

— Кое-кто слишком много думает, — щурится Цукишима с елейной улыбкой. — Дай посмотрю.

Цукишима забирает договор Ямагучи и бегло проходится по параграфу. — Как я и думал, стандартная. У нас они совпадают, — ровным голосом задумчиво говорит Цукишима. — Все в порядке, — он закрывает договор и отдает обратно.

— Ага, — тянет Ямагучи и оглядывается по сторонам. — И где они пропали? Мы тут явно больше пяти минут сидим. Все в порядке?

— Кажется, «Куроо, блять, Тецуро» что-то натворил, — Цукишима едко улыбается. Похоже, в этой компании законы кармы срабатывают мгновенно и предпочитают действовать через Яку.

— Кажется, с ними не соскучишься, — неловко улыбаясь, потягивается Ямагучи.

— Я бы предпочел жизнь без сюрпризов, — ворчит Цукишима и откидывается в кресле, опираясь затылком в подголовник и прикрывая глаза.

Ямагучи смеется, а потом начинает рассказывать о чем-то своем и крутится в кресле туда-сюда, нетерпеливо поглядывая в сторону коридора.

Куроо тихонько выглядывает из-за угла кухни и прячется обратно, дергая Яку за рукав.

— Ну что там? — отзывается тот.

— Болтают, — заговорщически шепчет Куроо. — Закончили, наверное, — он тянется к шкафу и достает оттуда четыре чашки. — Ну вот зачем ты им про команду юристов сказал? Видно же, что зеленые совсем. Откуда у них юристы?

— Отстань, оно само вырвалось! — Яку берет одну из чашек и заваривает чай. — По привычке. И вообще, уметь читать договоры полезно!

— По привычке, — передразнивает его Куроо, ставит три чашки со свежесваренным кофе на пробковый поднос и наливает молоко. — Что еще ты по привычке делаешь?

— Дыры в бюджете, когда кое-кто начинает наглеть, — ставит на тот же поднос чай Яку и недовольно смотрит на Куроо снизу вверх. — Шевелись уже, демон-дворецкий, блин. Гости ждут.

— Вот ты и признался, что слил бюджет специально! — ржет Куроо и берет в руки поднос.

— Я тебе сейчас твои сомнительные шутки тебе же в жопу засуну — вот это точно будет специально, — зло шипит Яку,

— Я имел в виду, «Как скажете, молодой господин», — с уж очень смиренным видом склоняет голову в поклоне Куроо. — Но в жопу ничего засунуть не дам, — подмигивает он, повернув голову.

— Переживу как-нибудь. Пиздуй уже, — Яку замахивается коленом, но вовремя останавливается, решив, что Куроо очень повезло, что в руках у него четыре чашки с чем-то очень горячим.

— Как скажете, мал…молодой господин, — смеется Куроо и направляется в переговорку. — Печеньки свои не забудь! — Бросает он через плечо.

— Я вообще-то тебя их принести просил, демон-дворецкий, блин, — ворчит Яку так, чтобы Куроо слышал и шарится по шкафчикам в поисках печенья, не находит и расстроенно вздыхает. От безысходности он открывает холодильник, и неожиданно печенье оказывается там.

Яку мысленно делает пометку еще раз объяснить Кенме, что хранить печенье рядом с энергетиками ни разу, сука, не удобнее никому, кроме самого Кенмы. Он закрывает дверцу ногой, пока тянется в соседний шкаф за салфетками, и догоняет Куроо в конце коридора, открывая тому дверь в переговорку.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тянет Куроо и заходит в комнату. — А вот и мы! Соскучились? — обращается он к Цукишиме с Ямагучи.

— Куроо… А, не важно, — вздыхает Яку, рассмеявшись. — Как вы поняли, мы тут не очень серьезно общаемся.

— В общем, можете тут говорить, что думаете, материться в меру и спорить с кем угодно, если вы в этом вопросе компетентны. Любые вопросы можно задавать, кому хотите, и делать, что считаете нужным пока это в рамках приличия и ваших полномочий. Только чур людей не убивать, младенцев не есть, Сатану не вызывать и все такое, — добавляет Куроо, усевшись на стол и тянется к подносу за своей чашкой. — Серьезно, никаких запретов, пока вы хорошо делаете свою работу и пока вы не мешаете работать другим, — заканчивает он и, довольный своей речью, делает глоток.

Цукишима поджимает губы и опасливо косится на чашку в руке Куроо всего в каких-то восьмидесяти сантиметрах от его головы.

— Так как договор? Все ок, подписываем? — Яку тянется за своей чашкой и садится в кресло. Вот бы все так делали. — Если есть вопросы, я могу позвать Акааши, нашего юриста. Кстати, угощайтесь, — он придвигает тарелку с печеньем к центру стола. — Сахар здесь же, кому надо.

— С договором все в порядке, — отзывается Цукишима. — И спасибо за кофе, — снова смотрит он на Куроо с опаской.

Ямагучи не замечает или очень хорошо делает вид, что не замечает, и с беззаботным видом забирает с подноса последнюю чашку, подцепив шоколадную печеньку с тарелки.

— Где подписать? — улыбается он.

***

Когда всё почти подписали, поставили печати и заверили, у Куроо звонит телефон и он жестом дает Яку понять, чтобы тот сделал что-нибудь с Цукишимой и Ямагучи, пока он отойдет. Куроо пожимает плечами в ответ на недовольный «и что мне с ними делать» взгляд Яку, толкает бедром дверь и выходит в коридор под громкое «о-хо-хоооо!», доносящееся из трубки. Яку вздыхает и собирает чашки со стола.

Ямагучи издает тихий смешок, прикрывает рот ладонью и оглядывается — смеяться над старшими, пусть и любителями, как сказал Яку, попаясничать, кажется не очень правильным.

— Он та еще заноза в заднице, и прекрасно об этом знает, — подает голос Яку, заметив реакцию Ямагучи. — Никто вас за такое не уволит, мы ж тут не в суде сидим и даже не пафосная контора, — расслабленно улыбается он и собирает бумаги в стопку. — На этом пока все. Не забудьте свои экземпляры.

Ямагучи улыбается в ответ и кивает. Пока Яку убирает документы в шкаф, он дергает Цукишиму за руку:

— Мне кажется, тут будет классно, — шепотом говорит Ямагучи.

Цукишима пожимает плечами. Он почти уверен, что с «о-хо-хоооо!» не может начинаться ни один важный звонок. И он совсем не уверен, что ему действительно может быть классно работать в компании, где продюсеры и режиссеры общаются цитатами из Темного дворецкого и препираются друг с другом из-за каждой мелочи.

— Да ладно тебе, — подмигивает Ямагучи.

Цукишима кисло улыбается в ответ, передразнивая. Яку закрывает шкаф, радостно выдыхает и пишет что-то на цветном стикере. Он лепит бумажку на стеклянную стену рядом с одной из немногих аккуратных заметок и обращается к Ямагучи и Цукишиме:

— Совсем забыл. У нас есть свободные рабочие столы в офисе. Если хотите, можете ими воспользоваться. Оборудование тоже можно оставлять тут, если надо.

— Спасибо! — радостно отзывается Ямагучи. — Там же еще одна съемка будет в субботу? Я бы оставил технику здесь до этого дня. Носить туда-сюда и правда неудобно.

— Без проблем. Два стола в общей комнате ваши, я всех предупрежу, — неопределенно машет рукой Яку куда-то за спину.

— Я привык работать дома, — слегка хмурится Цукишима. — Если будет что-то срочное, я сделаю работу здесь. Но не думаю, что ради этого мне стоит постоянно занимать целый стол, — вежливо улыбается он и и поправляет очки.

— Ну, моё дело выделить тебе стол. А сидеть за ним каждый день, или раз в месяц — решать тебе, — пожимает плечами Яку. — Мне вот приятно думать, что если я захочу поработать тут, меня ждет не унылый ноутбук на седьмой винде с двумя гигабайтами оперативки, а нормальный компьютер с нормальным экраном. Особенно если работа срочная.

— Хорошо, в твоих словах есть смысл, — кивает Цукишима. — Какая у вас конфигурация компьютеров? И я пользуюсь Адобом, их программы уже стоят?

— Конфигурация, какая скажешь, — улыбается Яку и поясняет, заметив непонимание на лице Цукишимы. — Все компы используются или разобраны на запчасти, так что мы можем собрать тебе, какой надо. Или хотя бы обсудить. Скинь системные требования или сразу конфигурацию сообщением Куроо, а он разберется. Кстати, Цукишима, скажи свой номер, и я скину вам с Ямагучи все рабочие контакты.

Цукишима диктует номер, потом сохраняет из мессенджера номера Куроо, Яку и еще нескольких незнакомых ему людей с пометками в виде должности и названия компании. Яку тем временем вытаскивает телефон, быстро печатает что-то, ждет пару минут, морщится недовольно, показывает фак во фронтальную камеру, снова быстро что-то печатает и, как ни в чем ни бывало, поднимает взгляд.

— Кстати, ваши пропуска будут сегодня вечером. Можно забрать после съёмок, или когда придете в субботу, — добавляет он. — Хотя можете приходить и завтра, но там съемок не будет, так что смысла тоже особо нет.

Цукишима хочет спросить, можно ли его пропуск передать Ямагучи, но не успевает и в комнату заглядывает Куроо, ладонью прикрыв микрофон на телефоне.

— Бокуто остановили на дороге, а у него неоплаченные штрафы за парковку, — торжественно объявляет он, повиснув на ручке двери.

— Мне написать Акааши? — будничным тоном интересуется Яку.

— Уже, — Куроо салютует телефоном. — Бро? Так когда ждать тебя? — продолжает он в трубку. — Ок, давай. Мы в офисе.

Куроо убирает телефон, проходит в комнату и падает в кресло-мешок. Он потягивается, жмурясь на солнце, лениво обводит всех довольным взглядом и говорит:

— Что-ж, Брокуто свиданию с нами предпочел дорожный патруль, так что у нас есть еще минут двадцать. Чем займемся?

Цукишима откидывается в кресле и медленно крутится из стороны в сторону, прикрыв глаза. Полуденное солнце и правда приятно греет, когда светит сквозь стекло, а не на улице под муссонным ветром. Похоже, он все-таки застрял тут до вечера, хотя думал уйти в обед. Остается только надеяться, что в другие разы Бокуто оплатит счета вовремя, в чем он, на самом деле, сомневается.

Куроо задумчиво смотрит на Цукишиму, пристально разглядывая едва изменившееся выражение лица, но ничего не говорит. Когда Цукишима открывает глаза, тот уже смотрит на Ямагучи, который увлеченно рассказывает о чем-то Яку. Яку кивает тому головой, коротко что-то говорит и обращается уже ко всем:

— Мы могли бы показать вам, как все устроено в офисе. А там и Бокуто приедет.

— Экскурсия. Как мило, — ровным тоном отзывается Цукишима.

— Цуки! — зло шипит на него Ямагучи. — Было бы здорово, спасибо, — неловко улыбается Ямагучи остальным.

— Она самая, — легко хлопает по кофейному столику Куроо и с кряхтением выбирается из кресла-мешка. — Мы вообще милые ребята, Цукишима, — добавляет он, смотря на Цукишиму с приторной улыбкой в ответ. — Все для вас.

— Что вы, не стоит так напрягаться, — с елейной улыбкой отвечает Цукишима и косится на недовольного Ямагучи. — Что? — одними губами говорит он, когда Куроо с Яку первыми выходят из переговорки.

Ямагучи только вздыхает, закатив глаза, улыбается «и что мне с тобой вообще делать» улыбкой и толкает Цукишиму к выходу.

***

Ковролиновое покрытие мягко пружинит под ногами и приглушает шаги. Вообще акустика во всех помещениях оказывается очень приятная — звуки звучат мягко, но без того почти пугающего полного отсутствия эхо, как в студиях звукозаписи. От переговорки влево и вправо идет светлый коридор с плавными поворотами вместо острых углов и то тут, то там раскидистыми растениями в больших белых горшках, которые отбрасывают причудливые тени на стены под светом солнца. Вообще света в офисе много: вместо всех внешних стен в здании панорамные окна, да и внутри почти все не несущие стены стеклянные.

Дверь напротив ведет в большую съемочную студию со спортивным оборудованием для Бокуто, кучей софтбоксов, отражателей, журавлей, тарелок и других страшных штук для освещения съемочной площадки. Один угол существенно отличается по стилю, там стоит стол с огромным монитором, компьютер и несколько приставок. Куроо что-то говорил про то, что Кенма работает дома, но для непредвиденных ситуаций они оборудовали мини-студию и в офисе.

Другой конец коридора расширяется и переходит в общее рабочее пространство. Эта комната угловая, поэтому две стены из трех — панорамные окна, за которыми нет даже балконов и ничего не мешает смотреть на городской пейзаж и часть парка. К комнате есть две смежные, тоже с прозрачными стенами — это кабинеты Куроо и Яку.

За сплошной стеной кабинета Куроо располагается комната отдыха, куда можно попасть и из коридора. Внутренние стены здесь сплошные, поэтому комната ограждена от остального офиса и особо хорошо звукоизолирована. На раздвижном столе разложена какая-то огромная настолка, а на столике поменьше — явно оставленная на паузе партия днд, судя по ширме мастера и башне для дайсов. На стене висит свернутый экран для проектора, а справа от него, ближе к окну — деревянный стеллаж с игровыми приставками, кучей дисков к ним, дурацкими головоломками и всякими коробками.

Цукишима тихо хмыкает и думает, что кому-то просто очень не хотелось работать, и они решили сделать из офиса антикафе. Впрочем, мягкой мебели в комнате отдыха тоже достаточно, так что тут можно и остаться на ночь в случае командировки или непредвиденного дедлайна.

К обеду приехал Бокуто. Бриф обсудили на удивление быстро, ровно как и несколько нюансов относительно монтажа. По мнению Цукишимы, нюансы достаточно очевидные, но он уже понял, что Бокуто хоть и представляет из себя чистый концентрированный хаос, в вопросах работы он на удивление педантичный.

Немногим позже в офис пришел Акааши. Подозрительно спокойный для этой шумной компании, еще и в почти классическом костюме. Пока он с лицом человека, постигшего дзен, говорил за своим столом Бокуто что-то про штрафы за парковку, Куроо откуда-то принес на всех еду. Он собрал всю компанию на кухне со словами, что голодать вредно, а работать на голодный желудок — вообще невозможно, и всучил каждому по вок-коробочке с удоном, овощами и курицей в кунжутном соусе. Цукишима оставаться в офисе еще дольше не собирался, но бесплатный обед — это бесплатный обед. Студенческая жизнь научила его ценить такие подарки судьбы и не выпендриваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плейлист на спотифае:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Ubj1kmz5aNY5ILEnuY0ke?si=03d75397cb284943 
> 
> Пока я писала описание офиса, пришлось накидать план помещения *лицо лица* Если кому-то интересно, то вот он. уДАЧИ С МОИМ ПОЧЕРКОМ БВАХАХА:   
> https://ibb.co/pR2B5Fz


	3. Take it easy for a little while (Arctic Monkeys — Four Out of Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что-ж эта часть вышла небольшой, но следующая глава уже в редактуре и по размерам сойдет за две, хехеех
> 
> Здесь начинаются вставки переписок. Куроо не был бы Куроо, не используй мемы в мессенджерах. Здесь я решила добавить картинки прямо в текст в виде миниатюр. Все картинки кликабельны, по ссылке будет полная картинка, а не обрезанная. 
> 
> Если вам больше нравится смотреть все по ссылкам в конце главы, то в таком случае удобнее будет читать на фикбуке <3
> 
> Приятного чтения! <3

[22:15] Куроо, привет. Это Цукишима. Яку попросил дать тебе знать, как я получу материалы для монтажа. Ямагучи все прислал, сегодня начну работать.

[22:26] О, Цукишима. Привет! Не парься, лучше поспи и завтра спокойно садись за работу. Там ролик всего на 15 мин, за два дня можно без проблем справиться

[22:27] Спасибо, но я привык работать по ночам.

[22:27] Как знаешь. Пиши, если что. Сегодня я на стриме, это еще часа на два

[22:28] Ок.

[22:28] Вот и славно

[23:40] Куроо, Яку сказал, что я могу прислать тебе список со всем, что надо для работы в офисе. Сейчас скину файл.  
[23:40] /документ/

[23:56] Яку что  
[23:56] Погоди.  
[23:58] Яку блин!

Куроо недовольно смотрит в телефон, машет рукой Кенме, указывая на телефон, и выходит в коридор, набирая номер Яку.

— Яку, мать твою! — шутливо-недовольным тоном громко возмущается Куроо

— Что тебе моя мама сделала?

Куроо картинно вздыхает в трубку и, выдержав драматическую паузу, продолжает:

— Ты зачем цукишимский комп на меня свалил?

— За мясом, — коварно усмехается Яку. — Будешь знать, как бросать меня одного с новенькими и сваливать к Бокуто!

— А ты знаешь толк в извращениях.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Ой, да завянь уже, — ворчит Куроо, пока открывает холодильник и берет под мышку банку энергетика для Кенмы и холодной воды для себя.

— Это моя фраза.

— А теперь моя. Что у нас с бюджетом? — выдыхает Куроо и медленно идёт по коридору назад. — Не могу пока посмотреть, я у Кенмы.

— Нормально. Даже хорошо.

— Ну, значит, будет нам в офис новый комп. Кстати, может ещё одну рекламу у Кенмы закажут до конца месяца, но там пока ещё что-то решают. Но время на всякий под это оставь.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что ты там отлично справишься и без меня. А так на следующей неделе время на съемки есть.

— Ага, я тоже, — Куроо замирает с рукой на ручке двери в комнату и коварно улыбается. — Но за компом вместе поедем.

— Эй! — возмущенно шипит Яку на том конце трубки. — Я вообще-то про комп говорил!

— Бизнес-шоппинг, Яку!

— Обед с тебя.

— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — понижает голос Куроо.

— Вали уже, у тебя стрим вообще-то.

— До связи, мелкий.

— Я не мелк… — Куроо, хохоча, сбрасывает звонок и возмущённый голос Яку прерывается.

Он с умиротворенным видом заходит обратно в комнату к Кенме. Тот едва заметно кивает в ответ. Куроо осторожно ставит на край стола энергетик, чтобы не попасть в камеру, тепло улыбается благодарно моргнувшему Кенме и чокается с ним своей бутылкой воды и возвращается к диалогу с Цукишмой на открытом ноутбуке.

[0:10] Ладно, будет тебе все из списка.  
[0:15] Я тут погуглил… Ты на этой штуке летать собрался? Это точно просто рабочий комп?

[0:15] ?

[0:15] Оно ОГРОМНОЕ  
[0:15] И пиздец дорогое!1

[0:15] Яку сказал, что можно ни в чем себе не отказывать, и я написал идеальный вариант. Но, если надо, можно поставить видеокарту попроще и другой монитор.

[0:16] Так погоди минуту

Куроо быстро строчит недовольное сообщение Яку, показывает фак в камеру телефона и кидает только что сделанную фотографию следом.

[0:18] Все, я тут  
[0:18] Будет тебе комп. Но какой ценой........  
[0:18] [](https://ibb.co/QQgqY0j)

[0:18] Не стоит так переживать. Ты правда можешь взять видеокарту попроще.

[0:18] Да не, нормально. Сделаем.  
[0:18] Просто хочу убедиться, что это действительно нужное вложение и так работать будет комфортнее

[0:18] Играл в приставки?

[0:18] Цукишима, я буквально работаю со стримером  
[0:19] Конечно

[0:20] Так вот. Это как плойка. И та, и другая — четвертая. Но одна слим, а другая про. На какой в Киберпанк играть выберешь?

[0:20] СПРАШИВАЕШЬ  
[0:20] Прошка конечно  
[0:20] А лучше вообще патча для пятой дождусь  
[0:20].

[0:20] Так вот тут то же самое.

[0:21] Урыл

[0:21] Спасибо.

[0:21]?????

[0:21] За компьютер в офис. За таким будет хорошо работать, если придется.

[0:18] Если придется  
[0:19] [](https://ibb.co/VDNKXrC)

[0:19] Мы договорились на удалённую работу, так при чем тут грустный кот на картинке?

[00:19] Цукишима  
[00:19] it’s called being sarcastic, honey  
[00:19] [](https://ibb.co/3vDCvz8)

[00:19] Не вижу тут никого, кто бы был honey.

[00:19] Ну и ладно, я-то тебя отлично вижу

[00:19] Не понимаю, о чем ты.

[00:19] Подозрительно, ты точно не критик?

[00:19] Да что вам сделали критики?

[0:19] Как бы тебе сказать  
[0:19] Играл в приставки?

[0:19] Я буквально только что привёл пример с приставками.  
[0:19] Конечно.

[0:20] Так вот можно просто играть, на чем нравится и где больше любимых игр и эксклюзивов  
[0:20] А можно орать, что иксбокс Х — самая лучшая приставка

[0:20] У меня иксбокс.

[0:21] Но ты не критик  
[0:23] Не критик же?  
[0:26] Правда?????

[0:29] Я уже говорил, что не критик.  
[0:29] Отходил.

[0:29] Ага. Ну в общем критики — как те орущие про иксбокс ребята

[0:29] Хотя бы не свитч.

[00:30] Не понял  
[00:30] [](https://ibb.co/ByG0Q39)  
[00:30] А с нинтендо что не так?

[00:30] Они… Особые.

[00:30] Эй  
[00:30] Не особые, а классные!  
[00:30] Вот поживешь с мое, поработаешь… И начнёшь ценить мобильность!

[0:31] Может быть.  
[0:31] Мне надо дальше работать. Завтра пришлю на правки. Ссылку на облако кидать сюда?

[0:31] За нинтендо и двор......  
[[0:31] Ладно, ты просто ещё Кенму не слушал  
[0:31] Да, ссылку давай сюда

[0:31] Ок

Цукишима с упреком смотрит на пустую чашку чая, разминает шею и идет на кухню.  
Серьезно? Кто вообще называет лучшей консолью нинтендо свитч? Он задумчиво делает себе бутерброд и наливает чай, возвращается за стол и открывает в программе для монтажа окно с проектом видео Бокуто.

Он быстро справляется с нарезкой подходящих кадров из отснятого материала, немного копается с цветокором, делает несколько незаметных переходов в местах склейки и пересматривает результат, прежде чем начать делать титры.

Бокуто невероятный, и Цукишиме не надо быть экспертом в спорте или даже просто ценителем, чтобы это понять. Тренировка и пояснение к ней, которую они снимали вчера (вообще-то уже позавчера, судя по времени) очень непростая, а Бокуто умудряется делать каждое движение с такой легкостью и плавностью, будто у него не мышцы, а гидравлические поршни. Пока Цукишима монтирует, он даже почти начинает думать, что мог бы это повторить — настолько простым все кажется в исполнении Бокуто. Кажется. Цукишима еще раз пересматривает получившееся видео. И нет, он совершенно точно не пытался это сделать несколько минут назад вместо разминки после долгого сидения за работой.

И ровно настолько, насколько Бокуто невероятный, он шумный. Настолько, что сидящий на столе Куроо, который активно размахивает чашкой с горячим кофе над головой Цукишимы кажется тихим и спокойным. Цукишима думает, что если Бокуто с Куроо лучшие друзья, то это уже не чистый концентрированный хаос, а его квинтэссенция. Вряд ли эти двое вообще в состоянии сидеть на месте спокойно, когда вместе. В таком случае Цукишима даже готов понять ужасные предпочтения Куроо в играх и приставках. Он лично в числе первых пошел бы покупать свитч, только чтобы дать его этим двоим и они заткнулись, закрылись в комнате отдыха в своем офисе на десятом этаже пижонского бизнес-центра и играли в марио карт и танцевали мемы из джаст дэнса, пока не отключатся.

Через двадцать минут работы над титрами, десять минут тихого шипения на компьютер, несколько отборных ругательств, когда рендер выдал ошибку и еще двадцать пять минут рендера видео закончено. Еще через пять минут все лежит в облаке. Цукишима быстро отправляет Куроо сообщение и выключает компьютер.

[1:34] Готово. Если надо, могу поправить что-то завтра вечером. Днем универ. Если все хорошо — завтра же вечером пришлю в 4к.  
[1:34] /ссылка на облако/

\------------------------------------------------

[13:10] О. Спасибо. Посмотрю после обеда и отвечу.  
[15:36] Привет еще раз. Посмотрел. По большому счёту все ок. Вы и правда хорошая команда с Ямагучи. Но есть пара небольших правок. Яку выслал тебе обновленные рефы для настроек цветокора — попробуй поставить их.  
[15:37] И ещё надо добавить динамики в отрывке со сменой кадров в конце. Попробуй подтянуть под бит — ритмичность в этом случае важнее четкости восприятия картинки. [15:37] Это же понты на финальных титрах!

[15:58] Письмо с цветокором пришло. Сделаю.  
[21:23] Поправил. Совсем четко в бит выглядело слишком наигранно, и я оставил небольшое расхождение, чтобы было более естественно и слегка небрежно. Я так понимаю, это было бы вполне в стиле Бокуто.  
[21:23] /ссылка на облако/

[21:25] Урыл так урыл  
[21:25] Ща посмотрю

[21:26] Я просто делаю свою работу, не понимаю, о чем ты.

[21:43] Ахахахаха  
[21:43] Естественно и небрежно — это как Бокуто паркуется. Даже не говори, что не слышал тот разговор про штрафы и лекцию Акааши  
[21:43] Ты буквально сидел в той же комнате  
[21:43] Скажу по секрету, это седьмой раз за пол года

[21:44] Бокуто в целом выглядит довольно спонтанным человеком.  
[21:44] Хотя счета и штрафы и лучше оплачивать вовремя. У Акааши удивительное терпение.

[21:44] Я же говорю, урыл!  
[21:45] Не напрягайся ты — это я тоже уже говорил. У нас можно все, пока это не мешает работать другим. А ты не мешаешь  
[21:45] Акааши вообще классный, приходи как-нибудь, когда он будет в офисе. Думаю, вы хорошо поладите

[21:45] Вежливость ещё никому не навредила.  
[21:45] А в офис приду, если будет необходимость.

[21:45] Если все будут идеально вежливы, будет уныло. А постные рожи вредили рабочему процессу уже не раз и не в одной компании  
[21:45] Так что просто будь собой  
[21:45] За одну неудачную шутку тебя никто не уволит. Максимум попросят так больше не делать.  
[21:46] А что касается прийти в гости  
[21:46] Ты же понимаешь, что я найду причину, почему тебе ОЧЕНЬ НАДО быть в офисе?

[21:46] А ты веришь в людей.  
[21:46] Если ты придумаешь причину, это будет злоупотребление должностными полномочиями.

[21:46] Да я вообще святой. Почему, ты думал, уже вечер, но ещё светло?  
[21:47] И как ты вообще мог подумать, что я буду чем-то там злоупотреблять?  
[21:47] Подсказка:  
[21:47] Нет, нимб не жмёт

[21:47] Потому что сейчас только начало осени?  
[21:47] Нимб не может осветить пол города.

[21:48] А ты прям эксперт по нимбам, я посмотрю

[21:48] Ну, контровой свет в роликах ставишь не ты, а мой оператор.  
[21:48] Я на свет над головой явно больше тебя смотрю.

[21:48] А ты точно не критик? А то что-то больно похож сейчас

[21:49] Я сценарист.

[21:49] А я святой, будем знакомы

[21:49] Тогда я мученик.  
[21:49] Ты так и не сказал, как ролик?

Куроо тихо смеётся, прикрывает ноутбук и смотрит поверх крышки на Кенму.

— Кенма?

— М? — выглядывает тот из-за монитора.

— Помнишь наших новеньких? Я рассказывал.

— Ага.

— Давай их тоже позовем в сейнтс роу*? Все равно тебе пати нужна.

— Я не против, — пожимает плечами Кенма и возвращается к игре.

— Чудненько!

— С тебя белый монстр, — Кенма немигающе смотрит в монитор с непроницаемым лицом.

— Кенма!

— Два белых монстра… — невозмутимо тянет он.

— Ладно, Ладно! — примирительно поднимает руки в воздухе Куроо, смеётся и возвращается к телефону.

[21:57] Извини, отходил  
[21:57] Короче, мученик. Пойдём к нам в Saints Row?  
[21:57] И Ямагучи позови  
[21:57] Мы как раз собираемся играть в ту часть, где надо вытаскивать президента из ада  
[21:57] Цукишима, там есть кресло с пулеметами в подлокотниках*  
[21:57] Подумай  
[21:58] А ролик хорошо, давай в 4к. Я даже не знаю, это Бокуто красит естественную небрежность монтажа, или наоборот!

[21:58] Он и есть естественная небрежность.  
[21:58] Поставил ролик на рендер, через полтора часа будет.

[21:58] Я тут твоему монтажу комплименты отвешиваю  
[21:58] А ты…

[21:58] Спасибо  
[21:58])

[21:59] чТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ  
[21:59] Вот это  
[21:59])  
[21:59]?

[21:59] Если ты не знаешь, что этот символ в интернете означает улыбку, то я не понимаю, как ты работал продюсером все это время.

[21:59] Ах ты  
[22:00] [](https://ibb.co/bN9QCXG)

[22:01] /пересланное сообщение/  
[22:01] It’s called being sarcastic, honey

[22:01] О, так я для тебя теперь honey?  
[22:05] ЦУКИШИМА ОТВЕТЬ  
[22:05] Пойдешь с нами в сейнтс роу?  
[22:05] Кенма записывает прохождение, но звук с микрофона пишется только у него. Можешь просто молча побегать с нами  
[22:05] КРЕСЛО С ПУЛЕМЕТАМИ В ПОДЛОКОТНИКАХ  
[22:05] Просто говорю

[22:06] Не сегодня, у меня дела

[22:06] То есть в принципе ты не против? Заебись, пойду скажу Кенме  
[22:06] Я знал, что ты геймер!

[22:06] Я этого не говорил.  
[22:06] Ничего из этого.

[22:06] Да ладно, любить кресло с пулеметами не стыдно  
[22:07] Или ты  
[22:07] Из тех  
[22:07] Кто с дабстеп-пушкой в четвертой ходил…

[22:07] Боже, нет.  
[22:08] Куроо, какой дабстеп?  
[22:08] На дворе 2021.

[22:08] Да ладно, это не стыдно!  
[22:08] Наверное  
[22:10] Короче, знай, мы тебя принимаем любым, неважно, ты стреляешь из кресла с пулеметами или из дабстеп-пушки!

[22:10] Дабстеп и правда был бы убийственным оружием.  
[22:10] Но только для моих ушей.

[22:10] Ладно, забыли про четвёртую часть. Но как насчёт музыки из падающих гильз и криков предсмертной агонии демонов в аду, куда попал мистер президент в пятой?

[22:10] Мне завтра к первой.  
[22:10] Просто напоминаю, мой компьютер ещё час будет рендерить 4к видео.

[22:14] Черт, а ты и правда мученик. С таким-то расписанием…  
[22:14] А я говорил, что комп на работе пригодится  
[22:14] Короче я пошёл, мы через минуту начинаем. А ссылку как в прошлый раз кинь, завтра все скачаю и вечером будет публикация

[22:14] Ок.  
[23:40] Готово.  
[23:40] /ссылка на облако/

[00:16] О, спасибо!  
[00:16] Завтра закину на канал  
[00:16] То есть сегодня  
[00:16] Ну ты понял

[00:27] Вполне

Цукишима выключает компьютер и уходит в ванную. Несмотря на, по его собственным меркам, местами излишний шум и настойчивость, Яку с Куроо и ребята кажутся неплохими. В конце-концов, даже это не так страшно: ему и не надо бывать в офисе каждый день. Цукишима заворачивается в халат и выдавливает на зубную щетку пасту. По той же причине он не ожидал, что они и правда соберут компьютер в офис, еще и в наилучшей конфигурации. Цукишима думает, что, похоже, он скорее отправил идеальные параметры техники в качестве иронии, сомнительной шутки, проверки на адекватность, в конце концов, и ожидал в ответ чего угодно кроме такой щедрости. Впрочем, это показывает, что его комфорт на работе и качество самой работы важны, и это приятно. Но в офис ходить он все равно не собирается. Цукишима ерошит рукой мокрые волосы, распределяя по ним мусс, смотрит со вздохом в зеркало над раковиной и уходит спать, мысленно пожелав гореть в аду тому, кто составлял их расписание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saints Row — кооперативный шутер с ужасным юмором, тонной иронии и горой веселья. Это совершенно отбитая и смешная игра, прямо в духе самого badass трейлера Borderlands 2. Я не буду пересказывать, но кому интересно — оч советую почитать, а лучше поиграть АХАХПХПХХПХХПП 
> 
> И да, в Saints Row IV правда есть дабстеп-пушка, и даже четыре ее вариации. А кресло с пулеметами (Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell) выглядит так:   
> [](https://ibb.co/WV4Jv0D)
> 
> Плейлист к части: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0dp9nz8PwC9Gt0eas2AfOm?si=8nFWDQJQQuybzDqH47ozFw  
> (не все тексты применимы к сюжету, для меня главное звучание. Ну и местами текст, конечно, оч в тему и я в восторге)
> 
> P.S. Читаю все отзывы, огромное спасибо всем-всем за фидбэк и кудосы <3

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-то я созрела опубликовать эту работу. Честно буду стараться выкладывать главы регулярно, тем более что 2/3 уже написано, а на остальное есть план. Я бы хотела сказать, что я буду его придерживаться, но все мы знаем, что это так не работает XDD Буду очень рада любому фидбэку, кроме необоснованной критики в духе «я такое не люблю, поэтому все говно, а автору хорошо бы сдохнуть». Я подыхать не собираюсь, зато собираюсь добить остальные главы, а ваш фидбэк этому очень способствует <3
> 
> P.S. Я не уверена, можно ли здесь (и если да, то как?) вставлять активные ссылки на изображения в текст без превью/миниатюры. В следующих главах это бы сильно упростило мне работу над оформлением. ПЛИС, если кто может помочь, подскажите т_т


End file.
